Cicatrices
by Luisa Ringo
Summary: Pese a lo oscuro que pueda pacecer el abismo de la perdición, siempre se puede elegir un camino diferente, almas descorazonadas descubriran lo similares que son Parte del Reto Fanficter #2 OS Romantico


-Por favor Joey, por favor,por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor

-¿Cuando pararas de decir eso peque?

-¡Hazta que aceptes!

-¿En serio soy tu último recurso?

-Yo no miento Joey, mira desde que regrese de la luna de miel con mi esposa hace unos 4 meses, el esta más raro de lo normal, me esta evitando como si tuviera sarna.

-¿No crees que estas exhagerando Moki? Ademas no olvides que tu hermano siempre fue extraño.

-Se que puede ser un poco extravagante, pero siempre contestaba mis llamadas; ahora le llamo a su telefono y suena que esta ocupado, no contesta correos, ni mensajes; luego a Ronald y a su familia le dio vacaciones a Europa totalmente pagadas por 6 meses, fui a la mansión y no habia nadie, estoy desesperado.

-¿Ya fuiste a KC?

-Si pero tampoco esta en la oficina, para colmo pregunto por el y me dicen que esta en una junta, viaje, ocupado, o simplemente algunos huyen despavoridos cuando me ven entrar; se que esta activo porque yo tengo los registros de las acciones y estan mejor que nunca, eso solo puede ser obra de Seto

-Moki no quiero sonar grosero pero ¿Porque yo? Puedes contratar un investigador privado, un profesional.

-Lo hice Joey, y fallaron, la conclusión a la que llegaron fue que simplemente no quiere verme y que no podre acercarme hasta que él quiera; de haber sabido que se alejaría de mi de esa manera no me habría ido de aquí.

-No te culpes así Moki, tienes derecho a ser feliz, formar una familia, vivir pleno; aunque no entiendo porque me elegiste de padrino de boda junto con tu hermano.

-Porque ambos son importantes para mi Joey, tu eres mi mejor amigo y el tambien; ademas no recuerdo si te agradecí que no se mataran ese día.

-Como mil veces nada más

-Entonces ¿Me ayudaras a encontrarlo?

-Creo que encontrarlo no es lo dificil Moki, el me odia a muerte, si a ti que eres su adoración te trata así, conmigo no será nada gentil.

-No creo que mi hermano te odie, aunque tu tampoco eres muy gentil con el, ademas tengo la corazonada de que tienen mas en común de lo que creen.

-Eso lo dudo

-¿Me ayudaras Joey? Di que sí

-¡Ahh! Se que me arrepentire de esto, pero esta bien, esta bien, solo deja de hacer esos ojos de conejo abandonado.

-¡Gracias Joey! ¡Eres el mejor!

PV JOEY

En ese momento supe que me había condenado por completo a una misión suicida extrema, pero no podía fallarle, yo siempre que prometo algo, lo cumplo, así que ni modo.

De nuevo suspire con resignación por millonesima vez en el día; haber piensa ¿Donde estaría un felino fino que quiere ocultarse del mundo?, veamos el tiene mucho dinero a su alcanze, pero a la vez sabe que no puede llamar la atención, ademas de que no puede dejar de operar su compañía porque si no se arruinaría.

Debo de ser astuto, es dificil poder saber que tiene dentro de esa cabeza tan terca, para colmo odio reconocer que estoy igual o peor de preocupado que el peque, ¿Que esta pensando ese sujeto para hacer esto?.

Se detuvo enfrente de su departamento que se encontraba en un vecindario en crecimiento; no era lo mejor, pero se sentía a gusto, ademas era bastante tranquilo, monotono, común y eso le resultaba mas que perfecto.

Subio las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso, se alegraba de tener pocos vecinos, solo dos departamentos tenían huesped aparte del suyo, una pareja joven que trabajaba practicamene todo el día y solo llegaban a dormir; luego estaba una anciana que no salia casi de su departamento.

Así que todo era realmente calmado, sin problemas, hasta que se percato que alguien caminaba hacia el departamento del fondo.

No podía distingir bien de quien se trataba, estaba vestido todo de negro; su curiosidad lo invadio, y no paro de mirar hasta que esa persona abrio la puerta para cerrarla rapidamente una vez que entro.

Estaba apunto de dejar pasar eso, hasta que por un momento fugaz, un destello azulino familiar, choco con su mirada; eso logro estremecer por completo su cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies.

Sus labios se movieron solos, al ritmo que sus piernas corrian con fuerza para llegar a la puerta del fondo; cuando alcanzo a llegar, golpeo con discreción sus nudillos contra la madera

-¡Abre! ¡Se que eres tu! ¡Vamos deja de esconderte! ¡Sal de ahí ahora! ¡No me hagas gritar!.-Decía pegado al borde modulando su voz y lo suficiente para que su voz traspasara el otro extremo.

Siguio ahi un buen rato tras la puerta, considero el retirarse hasta que un sonido lo alerto de forma particular; si el podía escuchar eso, lo único que faltaría era tener a la policia rondando ese barrio "pacifico".

Sin mas remedio aplico sus conocimietos de pandillero; forzo sin problemas el picaporte de la entrada con mucha rapidez; al entrar y cerrar puso en alerta todos sus sentidos, de tener orejas de perro estarían alzadas percibiendo como antenas cada sonido que pudieran captar.

Miro un poco a su alrededor y todo estaba incomodamente en paz, le sorprendio notar lo simple que se veía el lugar; para alguien que le gustaba el lujo, esto era increible de ver.

Una mesa pequeña de madera, un cojín, no había tecnología a simple vista; siguio caminando hasta que se topo con lo que parecia el cuarto principal.

Habia ropa doblada en un rincón, una cobija, una caja mediana, que era lo más destacable de ese espacio.

Entonces miro en la esquina, ahi habia otra habitación, la luz se podía apreciar puesto que estaba entreabierta; sintio un nudo en la garganta y una horrible sensación en el estomago.

Pese a todos sus temores, se dirigio aquel lugar, en silencio, con cautela; al estar lo suficientemente cerca y después de varias respiraciones cortas para tomar valor, se deslizo despacio por esa rendija.

Sus ojos se abrieron con gran sorpresa, sus manos fueron a sus labios para suprimir el grito que ansioso estaba por brotar de su garganta, el frio en su espalda recorrio cada extremidad de su ser.

Sin embargo no podía negar lo que veía, su cuerpo se recupero más rapido que el shock que le causo ver esa escena

Estaba frente a el, solo que no parecia ese hombre inquebrantable que en secreto apreciaba desde lo más recondito de su ser.

Ese no podía ser el, tenía la misma estatura, su hermoso cabello castaño, sus fuertes brazos, incluso esos zafiros invaluables estaban ahí; pero ver como se desvanecía desnudo en el abismo, en un piso lleno de vidrios afilados, mientras un arma caía de sus manos.

Fue algo que no podía procesar, sin embargo ya habría tiempo para contestar preguntas, corrío y alcanzo a estrecharlo en sus brazos, evitando que se lastimara, simplemente lo sostuvo como se sostiene algo invaluable; de forma firme, exacta y delicada.

No habían palabras, solo silencio, un pesado silencio; no por ello dejo de realizar lo que consideraba era de urgencia, lo saco de esa trampa de vidrios rotos.

Una vez afuera, lo levanto lo suficiente para poder apreciarlo mejor, para su sorpresa era mas ligero de lo que pensaba, estaba inconciente para su fortuna, sin embargo una sensación incomoda lo invadio, desde sus tobillos hasta el pecho tenía unas marcas finas que se repartían por su piel.

Podrían ser inpreceptibles, pero se remarcaban como las cuarteadas de una pared vieja, cada vez mas profundas, se notaban mucho más por su piel palida.

Aun con todo ello, sus ojos no dejaban de apreciar la belleza natural que tenía frente a el, tenia un cuerpo digno de ser apreciado, con musculos que se hacían notar, fruto de años de ejercicio y trabajo duro.

Se alivio al notar que no había algún rastro de sangre por ninguna parte; luego se percato de que estaba viendolo demasiado y se dispuso a secarlo y vestirlo.

Algo que solamente pasaba en sus sueños humedos de preparatoria, se dio una cachetada mental, reprimiendo sus impulsos mas salvajes y se concentro en esa tarea.

Al terminar, vio que el aun no despertaba, reflexiono un momento para pensar en su siguiente acción; no debía de ser un genio para llegar a la conclusión de irse a su depa y ya.

Después de lo que paso no podía dejarlo solo, asi que sin pensarlo mucho, tomo lo indispensable, lo vacio dentro de una bolsa que encontro, cargo al inconciente Ceo y se lo llevo a su depa.

Al llegar a su hogar, se dirigio a su habitación, lo coloco con suavidad sobre su cama, lo arropo; justo cuando estaba por irse, una mano lo tomo para retenerlo, miel y azul chocaron por segunda vez en el día.

-Wheleer...-Dijo una voz rasposa que no lo lograba incorporarse del todo

-Kaiba, debes descanzar, no estas bien, vuelve a recostarte.-Dijo una persona que estaba apunto de colapsarse por tantas cosas que estaban ocurriendo

-¿Que hago aquí? ¿Donde estoy? ¡Ah! ¡Mi cabeza me esta matando!.-Decia adolorido mientras sujetaba con ambas manos su nuca con fuerza.

Fue inevitable sentir como la preocupación invadia con fuerza sus pensamientos, en ese momento no se le ocurrio otra cosa, que abrazar el cuerpo de su "enemigo mortal", atraerlo a su pecho para que escuchara los latidos descontrolados que brotaban de su corazón.

-Intenta calmarte Kaiba, estas aquí porque te encontre a punto de caer en vidrios rotos que supongo rompiste al disparar esa arma, estamos en mi hogar, yo espero que el dormir en una cama normal te ayude a calmar ese dolor de cabeza que tienes, si te alteras puede empeorar, así que por tu bien trata de tranquilizarte ¿Ok?;

solo te pido un favor, antes de que empieces a gritarme, insultarme o amenazarme; quedate en la cama, yo voy a preparar la cena, y descuida no le dire a nadie que estas aquí. ¿es un trato?.

Solo sintio como el cuerpo que tenía en sus brazos asentia despacio, mientras regulaba su respiración, sin separarse de su lado y correspondiendo a su abrazo lentamente aferrandose mas a el, sintiendo leves estremecimientos, acompañados de silenciosas gotas que sentía atravez de su ropa.

Nuevamente lo había dejado mudo; el poderoso Seto Kaiba, hombre de hielo, frio, cruel, egocentrico, despiadado, fuerte, sin escrupulos, ni corazón; estaba quebrandose en sus brazos, hecho pedazos como los vidrios de ese espejo...lo peor del caso era que no sabía como arreglarlo.

Su instinto protector, lo llevo a masajear su espalda despacio, luego sus manos lo llevaron a acariciar superficialmente su cabello, en ese momento mas gotas brotaron en silencio; su corazón de perro fiel se contrajo.

Ninguno de los dos dijeron nada, era bastante claro que habia mucho dolor; siendo un perro se quedo ahi hasta que las gotas dejaron de brotar; ver así a la persona que "según" desprecias, sentir tan transparente su dolor, entenderlo y tratar de confortarlo, te hace cuestionar tu supuesto odio.

-Wheleer.-Dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible

-¿Si?.-Dijo separando su cuerpo del ajeno, para poder escuchar mejor sus palabras

-No le cuentes a nadie de esto, oh si no, yo mismo te mato con esa arma del baño.-Lo miro desafiandolo con esos zafiros glaciales que tanto le gustaba apreciar de lejos

-No le dire a nadie, ahora tu cumple tu parte del trato y quedate aquí ¿esta bien?.-Le devolvio la mirada sin apartarla, internamente dio un brinco de emoción al ver que recuperaba su esencia de antes.

-Esta bien.-Se recosto de lado, cerro los parpados que le pesaban como rocas, respiro pausadamente y de esa manera cayo en un sueño profundo.

Joey suspiro con tranquilidad, se cercioro que estuviera dormido, acaricio su cabello y se retiro a cocinar algo rico para los dos.

Mientras hacia esa cena,su mente hiperactiva no dejaba de pensar en las preguntas que rondaban una y otra vez.

¿Que hacía por este rumbo? ¿Porqué repentinamente despreciaba la compañia de su hermanito? ¿Porqué envio a su sombra de vacaciones por tanto tiempo? ¿Acaso iba a sucidarse? ¿Que hacía quedandose tan solo? ¿No era suficiente todos los lujos que tenía? ¿Porqué tenía todas esas marcas en su piel? ¿Que fue lo que lo hizo llorar así?

Una angustia latente hizo que al terminar de cocinar, se recostara en la pared deslizandose en el piso, abrazo sus piernas, y lloro liberandose de toda la tensión que emanaba de su corazón, ¿Para que negar lo obvio? Amaba a ese ricachón desde hace tanto.

Nunca imagino verlo de esa manera, siempre fue tan seguro de si, era el terror en el mundo de los negocios, tenia fama, mucho dinero; tan poderoso e invencible, como un dios sobre la tierra y ahora estaba en su hogar en condiciones lamentables.

Pero no era tiempo de ponerse mal, ahora tenía la oportunidad de ser algo mas que un perro donadie, tenía la opción de ser importante para su azulina perdición, ¿Que más da si no podía ser su pareja? Quería ver nuevamente bien a su hermoso principe dragón.

Así lo apodo desde que lo vio por primera vez, hace ya tantos años, porque así son los dragones, salvajes, nada dociles, hermosos, elegantes, fuertes, temerarios, justo como el hombre que amaba en secreto.

Con esos pensamientos se animo, sirvio los platos, los llevo a su cuarto, encendio la luz y ahi vio la escena mas hermosa de su vida.

Placidamente dormido se encontraba el Ceo de Kaiba Corp, se veia relajado, ademas abrazaba una almohada mientras respiraba de forma pacifica.

Joey dejo la cena en una mesita de centro que tenia ahi mismo, se acerco despacio, hasta llegar a la cama, toco su hombro moviendolo despacio.

-Hey Kaiba, despierta, la cena esta lista.-Dijo en voz baja

Un par de ojos color mar se abrieron tomandose su tiempo, se incorporo despacio, se mareo un poco pero siguio sin problemas

-Vaya no huele horrible, eso ya es algo.-Dijo con sorna

-Veo que ya te sientes mejor, me da gusto.-Expreso con alivio sincero

Ambos se sentaron de frente, agradecieron la comida y empezaron a degustarla, realmente Joey tenía una sazón muy buena, cosa que no esperaba su invitado.

-Odio admitirlo pero cocinas decente, para ser un perro

-Si esa es tu forma de decirme que te gusto, gracias...supongo, hay mas en la estufa por si quieres

-Eso es algo que puedo considerar, ahora que lo pienso ¿Como entraste hasta el baño?

-Force la cerradura

-Era de esperarse, sigues siendo un perro callejero

-¡Escuche disparos! ¿Que pensabas que haría? ¿Eh? ¡Pense que habían entrado a robar o a matarte!

-Eso a ti que mas te daba, hubieras llamado a la policia

-Yo ya estaba ahi

-Si, lo se; aunque no esperaba que vivieras aqui

-Pues si, vivo aqui desde hace tiempo y nunca habia visto a nadie que se mudara ¿Cuanto tiempo has estado aquí de todas formas?

-¿Para que quieres saber?

-¿Te acuerdas de Moki? Tu hermano que adoras y del que estas huyendo, el justo hoy me pidio buscarte, pidio mi ayuda; quiere verte

-¡Ya no me necesita Wheeler!, ¿No lo vez?, Mokuba ya es todo un hombre, el tiene a su familia y yo solo estoy de sobra; no estas para saberlo pero el tiene mucho talento, es todo un hombre de negocios, es mas que brillante, le enseñe todo lo que se. El va heredar la empresa, esta listo para seguir mi legado; yo tengo los papeles listos y se la dare.

-Me inquieta preguntar pero ¿Y que vas hacer tu?

-¿Yo? ¿Que mas da? Lo que importa es que mi familia sea feliz, y teniendo todo lo que quieran. A mi en cualquier momento me van a matar, yo se que habra fiesta en el momento en el que ocurra eso. Soy un mounstro ¿Recuerdas?

-Eres su hermano, esta muriendose de preocupación por ti, ¿No lo ves? ¿Acaso ya no te importa lo que el pueda sentir?

-Porqué me importa lo hago, el estara bien sin mi

-¿Como puedes decir eso?

Se levanto de su lugar para abalanzarse sobre Seto tomando sus hombros y sacudirlo con fuerza

-Se que no soy la persona de la que esperabas oir esto pero lo dire y mas te vale que escuches bien; eres valioso, y no lo digo como una de esas frases cursis de postal publicitaria

Vales mucho, yo no voy a decirte tus virtudes porque siendo lo egocentrista que eres lo sabes, y yo no se que te llevo a pensar estas tonterias, pero a Moki no es al único al que has traido angustiado por tus decisiones idiotas.

Un silencio incomodo reino por un momento ese espacio, para ser llenado por una carcajada sin gracia

-Muy buena broma Wheleer, me has hecho reir, tu mas que nadie sabe lo malo que soy, he hecho cosas horribles, tanto a gente rencorosa/vengativa como buena/inocente. Se quienes son y se que vienen por mi. Me haran sufrir, saben que mi hermano es mi única familia; y antes que esos malditos lastimen a la familia, prefiero sacrificarme.

-¡No! ¡No puedes hacer esto! ¿Que hay de ti? ¿Tu felicidad donde queda?

-Soy feliz si ellos lo son

-¡Eso es una mentira! Si fueran así las cosas ¿porque te lastimaste?

Tomo una pierna y subio el pantalon, dejando ver las marcas que gritaban la evidencia de lo obvio

-¡Eso es algo que no te importa!

-¡Claro que me importa! Yo tengo las mias y se muy bien el porque las hice

Sin esperar mas, se quito la ropa dejando ver ante los ojos azules, todas las marcas que seguirian ahi por el resto de su vida

-Yo no tenia idea.-Su mente quedo en blanco, penso en lo triste que era ver a alguien que siempre era alegre, guardarse todo ello, no se imagino que alguíen pudiera entender realmente como se sentia

-¿Ahora lo vez? Por raro que resulte esto, yo te entiendo, no quiero que vuelvas a decir que no importas.

Eso no contesta el porque te importa

-Contigo es todo o nada ¿Cierto ricachón engreído? Te lo dire, no, es más te lo demostrare si es necesario

Con las piernas temblando como gelatina, se acerco lentamente para culminar en los labios que tanto ansiaba probar, al inicio fue un beso casto, en el que aprovecho para estrechar sus manos con las de Seto

-¡Espera! ¿Que crees que haces?

-Si piensas que a Moki y Ronald, son a los únicos que vas a lastimar si algo malo te ocurre, te equivocas por completo

-No es verdad, tu, tu no puedes quererme perro, me odias, soy lo peor del mundo...

-¡Basta con eso! Tu no puedes decirme a quien puedo o no querer, ¿Quieres pruebas para ver si lo que digo es cierto? Te quiero idiota, desde hace tiempo

-¿Que tanto?...

-Desde que te vi la primera vez, solo que te comportaste como un bastardo y no me diste la oportunidad de decirtelo

-Tu estas loco perro

-Deja demostrartelo, se que no soy lo que esperabas, pero me encargare si me das la oportunidad de hacerte feliz, no tienes nada que perder ¿Que dices?

-Y ¿si no funciona? Vamos lo estas haciendo por lastima, odio la lastima, yo me voy de aqui

-Sabes que no es así, ya conozco tu lado horrible y aun así yo me...me enamore de ti, no te pido que me correspondas, solo quiero que entiendas que tienes derecho a ser feliz, piensalo ¿sí?

-Lo pensare

-Eso basta para mi

Un mes después

PV Mokuba

Mi plan para hacer feliz a Seto, fue todo un exito; me sorprendi al ver que todo marchaba como lo había planeado

Desde hace mucho había notado como Joey miraba a mi hermano, por mas que quisiera ocultar ese brillo único que tenían sus pupilas al hablar sobre el, al verlo, al estar cerca, eran las de una colegiala completamente enamorarda

Y en mi boda no pudo ser mas obvio, solo tenía ojos para el, se bien lo que es sentirse así por alguien, mi esposa es el claro ejemplo de ello.

Ademas se que lo ama de verdad, no como esas "señoritas" artificiales que solo lo querían por el dinero.

Joey tiene un gran corazón, es noble, trabajador; no le tiene miedo a Seto, y lo enfrenta pese a todo, solo espero que esto termine bien

-Joven Kaiba, el Amo Kaiba ha regresado y tiene compañia, un tal Señor Wheleer

-¡Perfecto! ¡Bajo enseguida!

Fui corriendo a la biblioteca para encontrarme con mi hermosa esposa

-¡Amor mio! ¡Seto ha regresado y viene con Joey!

-¡Esas son excelentes noticias mi vida! ¡Vamos a recibirlos!

Tome del brazo a mi esposa, nos apresuramos y ahi estaban frente a nosotros, sin esperar mas, a ambos los abrazamos con mucho cariño, nos hacian falta, luego de los saludos dejamos que se instalaran en la mansión, que a petición popular remodelamos desde cero, con mejoras y un diseño más hogareño

-¡Seto!

-¿Que pasa Moki?

-¿Podemos hablar un momento a solas tu y yo?

-Claro

Nos separamos un rato, suerte que mi esposa se lleve increible con Joey, así que no hay problema

Fuimos al jardín a platicar, me parecio que era lo mas confortable

-Seto, ya se lo que estabas pensado hacer, me dolio enterarme, pero eso no es de lo que quiero hablar.

-Moki, siempre quise lo mejor para ti

-Lo se y te lo agradesco pero ¿Que hay de ti?

-Pues no se si te enteraste pero...

-¿Pero?

-Wheleer se me confeso hace un mes, y yo aun pienso que es una farsa, no me siento a gusto con ello

-¿Estas bromeando verdad Seto? Pues si no lo has notado, el muere de amor por ti desde hace años

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Hermano, todos lo sabemos, creo que tu eres el único que no se ha dado cuenta de lo mucho que te ama

-¿Me ama?

-Obvio, si fuera alguien malo no hubiera dejado que fuera mi padrino de bodas junto contigo. Pero a todo esto ¿Como ha sido?

-Es dificil de explicar, es que se porta de lo mas paciente conmigo, claro que peleamos, eso es normal, siento que lo aprecio cada vez mas

-¿Crees que puedas amarlo algún día Seto?

-Eso yo...

De reprente una silueta rubia cayo encima de mi hermano abrazandolo con ternura

-Hay pay de limón en la cocina, ¿Quieren un poco?

Creo que eso fue un grito desesperado de Joey para no escuchar lo que mi hermano pudiera decir. Solo espero que las cosas sigan su curso

6 Meses Más Tarde

PV SETO

Estaba en la empresa, era frustrante no poder concentrarse en algo que no fuera ese cachorro, ahora que viviamos basícamente en el mismo techo me daba la oportunidad de conocerlo mas de cerca.

Estudia la maestría en Robotica Moderna en la Universidad de Elite de Domino; no esperaba que fuera tan inteligente, admito eso desperto mi curiosidad: ademas de que cocina delicioso aunque no se lo he dicho,compone melodías con una guitarra acustica que le regalo Serenity en un cumpleaños, no es tan malo ademas su voz acompaña bien las melodias.

Le gusta abrazarme cuando estoy distraido, ya me voy acostumbrando; le gustan las mismas peliculas que a mi, cosa que en definitiva ninguno esperaba, tambien es bueno tejiendo cosas, me regalo varias cosas de ojiazules que el hizo

No quiero admitir lo buen masajista que es, al llegar del trabajo me reconforta saber que esta esperandome, y es en estos momentos cuando caigo en cuenta que lo quiero

Al diablo con las juntas, quiero verlo ahora, cancelo todos los pendientes de hoy, vamos al cine, es temprano, hago una reservación en el restaurante italiano que nos gusta y de ahi a caminar por la costa, amamos el mar

Tomo el auto, llego a casa, ahi esta el armando lo de su proyecto, me encanta verlo trabajar tan concentrado

-¡Hola Cachorro!.-Llego por detras y lo sorprendo con un abrazo

-¡Hola! ¿Paso algo? ¿Estas bien? ¿Todo esta bien en KC?.-Me mira entre sorprendido y preocupado

-Si todo esta bien, solo queria saber si te gustaría salir conmigo hoy.-Su expresión no tiene precio, parpadea un par de veces y brinca de emoción a mis brazos

-¡Claro que sí! Solo deja cambiarme y en un momento te veo ¿Si?

-No te demores mucho o voy por ti

Su velocidad para hacer las cosas es algo que aun me deja con la boca abierta, igual que su capacidad para lucir bien siempre

-¡Estoy listo!

-Perfecto

Nunca me cansare de la forma en la que se lanza a mis brazos con tanta confianza, cree en mi.

Al terminar el día por la caminata en la playa,me detengo justo en medio de la costa para apreciar la hermosa visión que tengo ante mi

Nos miramos fijo como si el tiempo se detuviera, sonreimos y es ahí cuando no me cabe duda de lo mucho que significa en mi vida

-Tengo algo que decirte

-¿Que ocurre Seto?

-Te amo

El simplemente me beso al ritmo de las olas, yo nuevamente me aferre a el

-Yo tambien te amo Seto

FIN

WOOW son las 6:28am y lo logre, termine mi oneshot romantico de SetoxJoey, me costo trabajo escribirlo porque no vibro en esa onda de lo cursi, ya que soy una amargada que quedara solterona con mil gatos y que nunca tendra algo así de lindo

Agradesco sus comentarios y aprecio que llegaran hasta el final


End file.
